


Puppy Eyes

by Blue_Night, GoForGoals



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new season will start soon and the players of the BVB make a trip through Asia and spend some time in Bad Ragaz in their training camp before playing in the Bundesliga again. Erik has had a crush on Marco for ages, but the blond doesn't seem to return his feelings. It's a good thing that he has Jonas and Roman, the new goalkeeper as his friends by his side who are willing to distract him from his disappointment and maybe even will find a way to help him win the winger's heart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making Plans

**Author's Note:**

> There were a lot of nice pictures showing Erik with Marco and with the new goalkeeper Roman on their Asia tour and in Bad Ragaz, and this is our way to interpret them...  
> We started in Japan and will follow them until they will be home in Dortmund again, getting ready for their first important match for the Europe league. We don't know by now how many chapters this story will have something between four and six maybe. 
> 
> Have fun reading about Erik's and Marco's dancing around each other and please, let us know if you liked it! :-)

“If you keep staring at him with those puppy eyes the entire time, even the densest person walking on earth will notice it. People start to talk about you and your crush on him, Erik,” Roman told him as he slumped down on the chair beside him.

Erik Durm flinched, lowering his head to hide his deep blushing. He knew that Roman, their new goalkeeper, was right, but he just couldn't help but 'eat' Marco Reus with his eyes, dreaming about how it would be if the blond winger returned his feelings. Marco was just – Marco, the most astonishing and desirable man in the world and Erik had had a crush on him ever since he had first lain his eyes upon him. He had been able to hide his feelings for a rather long time, hoping that they would fade, but they had become even stronger instead and it was so hard to keep them inside all of the time and act 'normally' as if he didn't care more about the older one than he would care for a friend and teammate.

He sighed, rubbing his face and hoping that other footballers watching them would think that the redness on his cheeks was caused by his rubbing and the warmth in the hotel lobby where they were waiting to be driven to the training area. “I know, Roman. I just can't stop it, at least I don't know how to stop it. I would be glad if I could just fall out of love with him, but I tried so had so many times and it's useless. He's just...” Erik shrugged his shoulders in a helpless gesture.

“Marco. He's just Marco. Charming and carefree and dense when it comes to things like this. I mean, he teases you and mocks you, but, I don't think that he has realized the true reason behind your making puppy eyes at him. He probably just thinks that you see some kind of adored role model in him or something like that. Auba is another topic, though. He is not that dense. He will realize what's behind your wistful glances,” Roman said with a snort.

Erik blushed again. “Marco is not dense!” he defended his crush, glaring at the young Swiss. Roman rolled his eyes. “You're really a helpless case, Erik. Okay, we have to find a way to distract you from him.”

“Distract who from whom?” Jonas asked, dropping down on the chair on Erik's other side. Erik smiled at one of his closest friends in the team. Jonas had been away for one year, but they had played together in the junior team of the BVB and for the U 21 national team for a rather long time and Erik knew that he could trust him unquestioningly.

Roman rolled his eyes again. “Distract Erik from making goo-goo-eyes at Marco before everyone will notice it and from him making a complete fool out of himself,” the young goalkeeper explained to the midfielder and Erik winced inwardly as he saw the pitiful look Jonas shot at him. He knew that he should behave professional and like a grown up man, but every time he was just in the same room with the blond footballer, his heart started to race and his palms to sweat and there was this ache in his chest, the ache to see Marco smile at him and only him and to be allowed to touch and kiss him; and Erik simply couldn't avert his eyes from the man of his obviously not so secret dreams.

To make things even worse than they were, Marco and Auba were gazing in the direction where Erik, Roman and now Jonas were sitting, whispering furtively with each other and giggling like young teenage girls about something the Gabonese had whispered into the blond's ear. Erik didn't know what they were talking about, but he had the strong suspicion that they were laughing at him.

Jonas apparently had noticed Marco's and Auba's behavior, as well, because he wrapped his arm around him, leaning forward to cover the young defender from their stares.

“Roman is right, you know that, Erik? It's not good that you show him how much you like him, at least not until he realizes how special you are and that he likes you, as well. You can flirt a little bit with him, but just as if you did it only for fun and you also have to ignore him in between and show him that you don't need him. Roman and I will take care of the second part of it, won't we, Roman?” he said and the Swiss nodded his head.

“Yes, Jonas, that sounds like a good plan! So, you will sit with us during the next days and show him that he is not as important to you as he thinks that he is, understood?” Roman gazed at Erik, strictly and Erik smiled weakly, but also gratefully at his two friends.

“I'll try to do my very best, thank you,” he promised to them and Jonas and Roman contentedly nodded their heads. Erik focused on some jokes Jonas started to tell with his eyes locked firmly on the younger one's face, but he could see Marco gazing at him again from the corner of his eyes, and it looked as if he was frowning when he caught Erik smiling at Jonas instead of looking at him again. A small flame of hope started to burn in his stomach, the hope that maybe, Jonas and Roman were right and their plan actually could work. Erik wasn't sure how he was supposed to 'flirt' with Marco without 'really meaning it', because he of course did mean it, but he was determined to find a way and show Marco that he was as worthy to be his friend and maybe even more as the Gabonese was, he only had to believe in it.

**

Marco was confused. Confused because Erik had ignored him during the last hour, completely. The young defender was joking with Jonas, Roman and Matze, and he hadn't even glanced at him for just one second. Marco was so used to Erik's open admiration that he didn't know what to make out of his 'new' behavior. Erik and Jonas had been friends for a rather long time and so had it been with Matze, but Roman? The young Swiss was new and quite a catch for the eye and Marco really didn't like the way Erik was looking at their new goalkeeper.

Maybe, if he focused his attention on the handsome brunet, he could lure him away from their new teammate for some time. No sooner said than done, Marco marched over to where Erik was standing after the training with Shinji to make sure that Erik focused on him again instead of Roman Bürki.

Marco didn’t even have a plan when he approached his two teammates, driven by his instincts. He knew that he has laughed oftentimes silently about the young defender and his admiring behavior, grinning inwardly that Erik did nothing or at least not much to hide his veneration. And yes, sometimes it also had annoyed him that the brunet sneaked around him, that he seemed to be everywhere Marco himself was, that he searched his presence, his gaze, a small sign of affection. Erik even tended to spend time with Auba or Kevin, just to share the same friends, hoping that Marco would join them.

Yet, if he was honest to himself, it annoyed Marco much more that Erik didn’t pay attention to him now, although ‚annoyed‘ was probably the wrong word. It _hurt_ him, as strange as it seemed to be, because before today, he hadn't really cared about Erik, too certain about his adoration to think that the brunet's feelings could change some day. The moment he realized it, he sped up, walking towards Erik and Shinji, determined.

„Hey, everything all right?“ he asked, showing Erik his crooked smile on purpose, assuming that the defender liked his boyish grin. He ignored Shinji more or less, concentrating on the younger one who had never failed to smile back at him when he had gifted him with the rare moments of his attention. Never until today.

Erik just moved on, looking at Shinji who obviously didn’t understand what was going on at all. „It was a good training session, wasn’t it?“ Marco heard the young defender saying to the Japanese, „I think we made a huge step forward. Especially the goalkeepers did a great job today.“

A hot wave of jealousy shot through Marco. „No, I think the defense and the midfield made the hugest leap forward,“ the blond stepped into the conversation, and Shinji shot him a confused smile. Erik however didn’t even react to him.

„What do you think, Shinji,“ Erik addressed his teammate directly, not answering to Marco’s remark, „who will be in the starting eleven in the test match? I wonder which one of the Romans will play. I’m curious how the new Roman will do against a serious opponent. He’s a great goalkeeper, isn’t he?“

Without thinking, Marco grabbed Erik’s hand, sweating because another surge of jealousy washed over him. „Don’t care about the goalies,“ he said with a deep look into the hazel-green eyes, holding the brunet back so that Erik finally had to give Marco his undivided attention. Marco smiled at him, his fingers still holding Erik’s digits tightly and the young defender simply let it happen, to Marco’s sheer joy.

„You will be in the starting eleven,“ the midfielder stated full of earnest, walking a few meters with Erik’s hand still in his own while the brunet let himself be tugged along, willingly. „And I hope that I will be on the pitch, too,“ Marco added, his voice almost only a whisper anymore.

He turned around and gifted Erik with another blinding smile, feeling that he had ‚gained’ his teammate back. Erik was supposed to 'worship' only him and that Swiss goalkeeper wouldn’t steal the young defender from him, he would definitely see to that.

 

**

„What was this?“ Jonas asked incredulously when Erik had joined him in the locker room, sitting on the bench next to his friend while Marco was already showering.

„I… I don’t know,“ Erik stammered, looking down at the hand Marco had held as if the palm and the fingers wouldn’t belong to him anymore.

„He took your hand?“, the shorter one insisted, making sure that he had seen the incident right.

„Yeah,“ Erik answered, trying to reconstruct what had happened. He moved his fingers carefully, staring at them as if they could tell him the truth.

„But why?“ Jonas probed.

„I really don’t know, I tried to ignore him, talking with Shinji about our goalkeepers and suddenly, he grabbed my hand,“ Erik told, „ouch, Jonas!“

The midfielder had slapped his arm, a wide grin on his face. „Seems like our plan is working,“ he stated satisfied, undressing himself and walking over to the shower with a whistle on his lips. “But, you have to be strong, Erik. Don't fall back in your old habit of making goo-goo-eyes at him before we're sure that he returns your feelings, understood?” he told the taller one following him to the showers more slowly. They had just entered the steaming room when they met Marco who returned from his shower just in time to meet them in the door way. „Hey Marco,“ Jonas exclaimed, „have you seen Roman?“

**

„No,“ the midfielder grumbled. What was it that everybody was having with the new goalkeeper? He shot a suspicious look at Erik who didn't even seem to notice him. His cheeks had flushed red when he had entered the showers and Marco had thought that it was because of him, but, after Jonas question, he wasn't so sure about that any longer. Maybe, the young defender who had worshiped the ground Marco had walked on for more than one year by now had found a new target for his adoration and wasn't interested in bathing him in his admiration any longer, but found that Swiss goalie more worthy to get his undivided attention from now on.

Jonas shrugged his shoulders, craning his neck to check the other shower cubicles. “Don't worry, Marco, I'm sure that we will find him. Come on, Erik, let's hurry, we don't want to let him, wait, do we?”

Marco gritted his teeth that much that his jaw started to hurt as he watched his two teammates disappear behind the curtain of hot steam, sticking their heads together and laughing about something Marco hadn't heard. Suddenly, he felt uncomfortable, looking hesitantly around if some of his other teammates and friends had watched the scene. When he caught Auba grinning at him, wriggling his eyebrows in a very mocking way, he realized how Erik must have felt every time Marco had behaved exactly like Erik had only two minutes ago.

He scowled at Auba who only grinned back, much to his annoyance, as he meandered his way through the bunch of players in various states of dressing or undressing, chatting and laughing without paying attention to his grumpy mood.

When he slumped down on the bench beside the Gabonese, Auba gave him a playful dig in the ribs. “You don't like it that he has found someone new, do you?” he asked silently so no one else would hear him. Marco just growled. “I don't care about whom this boy has a crush on,” he mumbled and Auba let out a disbelieving snort. “Ah, yes, I can see that.”

Marco hung his head, playing with his socks and Auba sighed. “Alright, I think we have to make plans how you can win him back, Marco,” he said determined, making the blond looking up again.

“Why should I want that?” Marco tried to deny the obvious, blushing as his friend only raised his eyebrow at him. “You would help me?” he asked almost shyly and the other footballer nodded his head. “Of course, Marco, that's what friends are for, right?”


	2. Will The Plans Work Out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Jonas have made plans to make Marco fall in love with Erik. Auba make plans to make Erik re-fall in love with Marco. Things should be clear and easy now, shouldn't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful feedback to our very spontaneous co-production about the Asia-trip and the training camp in Bad Ragaz of our beloved BVB. We have so much fun writing this, hopefully you will have as much fun reading it. Please, let us know and keep up your wonderful support to feed our muse with new spirit! :-)

Japan had been great and Erik had had more fun than he had thought, spending his time with Jonas and Roman and sometimes, he had even been able to forget the one he was in love with for what felt like forever, the one who had always been his idol and the one he had tried to become better and better for, Marco.

He looked out of the plane when they landed on the airport, curious whether they would get such a warm welcome back home as they had gotten in Japan and during the rest of their Asia-trip, and if they would have as much fun in their Swiss training-camp the following week after their short stay at home as they had had there at the other end of the world among all those friendly people who obviously loved German football that much.

There had been another 'incident' in Johor Bahru where Marco had taken his hand while they had been playing around with the ball during their warm-up, and Erik thought that he still could feel the touch of the blond's warm fingers on his own, his thumb stroking over his palm before hesitantly letting go of him, and the smile the older one had gifted him with had been just – wow! Erik's knees started to buckle again as he remembered how Marco's wonderful amber-golden eyes had sparkled with those cute wrinkles all around their corners and the way the small, sensitive lips had curled up so temptingly. He sighed by the vivid memory, turning his head away so Roman wouldn't see his blushing he could feel heating up his cheeks by the clear and colorful image he could still see before his mind's eyes.

His new teammate and friend was probably right and he was truly a helpless case, because he seemed to be unable to get Marco out of his mind and his heart, his whole system. There had to be some kind of special 'radar' inside him when it came to Marco, because Erik could feel his eyes upon his back and he knew it every time Marco Reus entered or left the room where Erik was in even without seeing him, his body reacting to his sheer presence with nervous butterflies fluttering around in his stomach, his cheeks reddening and his knees turning into jelly no matter how hard he struggled to keep his calm.

It was so stupid, because he considered himself as a grown-up, being able to live on his own without having to rely on fast food from the delivery service or frozen food the entire time, choking on the dust flying around in his flat because the handling of the vaccum cleaner was still a mystery for him or having to wear pink shirts because he had forgotten to separate the white laundry from the red one before washing them. But, when it came to a certain blond footballer with tattoos all over his well-toned left arm, he felt like a teenage boy facing his first crush again, every single damn time Marco was near him, and there was nothing he could do against it.

As he carefully turned his head back to the seats behind his own, he could see Marco sitting with Auba together, and he was proud that he had managed to 'ignore' him most of the time, shooting only brief and furtive glances at him when Marco hadn't seen them.

Roman beside him punched him playfully. “Hey, you are supposed to make goo-goo-eyes at me, Erik, don't forget that! Our plan is already working, but, you have to play this game for a while longer, so please, do me the favor and flutter your nice eyelashes at me instead of him, will you?” he fluted, fluttering his own eyelashes at the brunet.

To emphasize his words, he continued right away. „Do you have your car parked somewhere next to the point where the bus will drop us?“ the Swiss goalie said aloud - so aloud, that even Marco and Auba could hear him.

„Yeah, why?“ Erik answered surprised, trying hastily to make the demanded goo-goo eyes at him instead of the annoying blond burning a hole in his back with his intensive stare.

„Because you can give me a ride home, then,“ Roman replied with smug satisfaction. „I still don’t have my own car here so I would be grateful if I could come with you. I will make up for your effort with a coffee in my flat. I have Swiss coffee at home, it’s the best in the world. You really have to try it.“ The goalkeeper beamed at Erik, not unnoticed from Marco and Auba.

„That sounds perfect,“ Erik replied, and this time, he didn’t need to fake his enthusiasm. Although he loved Marco and no one else, he still liked the new member of their team, a lot and the prospect of Swiss coffee was too tempting to not be excited about it.

„Done deal!“ Roman agreed, nudging Erik gently who held their gazes much longer than needed, just to make sure that Marco wouldn’t miss their eye contact.

***

„Swiss coffee!“ the blond snorted, his arms crossed in front of his chest, looking out of the window of the plane while the aircraft slowed down. „I bet he is only hot for his knickers,“ he grumbled.

„And if so?“ Auba gave back dryly, raising his eyebrow at him in this mocking way Marco had come to hate and fear, because it always made him feel like a stupid six-years-old in front of his strict class-teacher after having done something really dense.

„Are you nuts?“ Marco exclaimed, calming his voice, immediately, because some of their teammates had already stared over to them, including his rival.

„Who does he think he is? Coming into our team as a newbie and seducing Erik right away?“ the midfielder huffed more quiet now.

„Do you think you have the older rights, or what?“ Auba teased him with a chuckle that sounded like the bleating of a goat, much to the blond’s annoyance.

„Listen, smartass,“ the midfielder started before a sudden idea hit him. „Never mind, I will show him where he belongs to,“ he added, sounding very self-confident. He fidgeted in his seat until the plane finally took its parking position and then, Marco darted out of his place as soon as it stopped. „Erik!“ he shouted straight through almost the whole cabin.

„Hm?“ the brunet answered, averting his puppy-eyes from Roman apparently only with reluctance - a fact that set Marco even more on fire.

„I heard you saying to Roman that you are going to offer him a ride,“ Marco blurted out, „can you bring me home, as well?“ Erik stared at him with his mouth hanging open and even the goalie seemed to flinch before he looked at Erik with these god damn dark-brown eyes.

„Your home is not in Erik’s direction,“ Marco suddenly heard, „but in mine. You can come with me, Marco,“ Jonas stepped into the conversation. To make things worse, Auba chuckled behind his back again.

„What!“ Marco snapped at the Gabonese, suppressing his sudden urge to punch the smaller and younger midfielder, whom he actually truly liked, but who obviously was determined to help this newbie stealing Erik from him.

„Easy,“ Auba replied, „my Lamborghini is big enough for us two. I’ll drive you home but, thank you, Jonas, for your _unselfish_ offer.“ The striker pierced Jonas with his eyes before he tugged Marco with him, out of the plane and into the bus. „That was a complete flop,“ Auba whispered secretly into Marco’s ear, „you’ll have to be more clever and not so dense, Marco.“

„I am not dense!“ the blond grumbled while he watched Roman climbing into Erik’s car as soon as the bus had stopped at their meeting point. He didn’t want to imagine what the goalie would do for Erik other than cooking coffee. He needed a plan, that much was for sure. „What do you suggest?“ he asked Auba weakly. The Gabonese grinned mischievously before he started to speak.

“It's so easy, Marco, really. You have to become Roman's friend,” he explained as patiently as he would speak to either a little child or an imbecile.

Marco frowned. “You're kidding me, right? No one will make me come closer to this – this impudent and far too self-confident newbie who thinks that he can just join the club and act as if he belonged to us for years, luring Erik into his – his spiderweb?” he objected, feeling hurt and misunderstood, and Auba sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, exactly, Reus. Just stay in your corner, pouting like a little child, and watch this admittedly very good-looking nice guy stealing Erik from you and into his 'spiderweb'. Nice picture by the way, Roman sitting in the middle of a 'web' like Thekla from the little bee Maja German kids obviously love so much, very appropriate for a goalkeeper. But, that's exactly what he wants and you're playing _his_ game if you keep on pouting instead of making him playing _your_ game,” Auba snorted unimpressed, focusing on the street again.

Marco stared out of the window, chewing on his lip. “And how shall I do that? Becoming friends with Roman, I mean?” he finally asked rather subdued after he had thought about the striker's words for a while.

“That will be easy. We will stay here for a week before the camp in Bad Ragaz starts, and we can invite him over one evening to make his settling in 'easier'. Of course, we will invite Erik and Jonas, as well. Erik still likes you, and spending the evening with Roman and you will be far too tempting for him to not accept the invitation. But, you have to play nice, of course, Marco. No snapping at the newbie, you have to make him like you! Which surely won't be a problem, because I don't know anyone being able to resist you when you're in your charming mode.” Marco blushed by this praise, shooting the Gabonese a suspicious glance, but the other one only smiled warmly and honestly at him.

“Uhm, thank you, Auba. But, when I have made him 'liking' me, what will I get out of it, Auba? I want Erik to like me!” Marco inquired, confused, frowning, because the dark-haired rolled his eyes again as if he had asked something really stupid again.

“Oh, Marco, that's quite obvious, isn't it? You will be able to 'lure' our nice goalie into doing things Erik won't like, at all, then, and you can come to his help and console him, proving to him that you are still the first choice for him,” he said, making a calming gesture with his hand when he saw Marco uncomfortably shifting his weight. “Nothing bad, don't worry. Only things that will make Erik realize that Roman isn't the right one for him to adore and that he should stick to you instead.”

Marco considered that for a while. “Do you really think that this will work?”

Auba vigorously nodded his head. “Of course, it will, Marco. Do you want to win Erik's heart back?”

Marco nodded his head. “Yes, I want that more than anything.”

“Then, you will have to do what I tell you to do,” his friend and teammate told him strictly. “I mean, it's not as if you couldn't have had that much easier, because Erik has adored you for more than one year, but back then, without you having a rival about his love all of a sudden, our lovely puppy wasn't interesting enough for you. Now, that our handsome new goalkeeper has entered the stage, you've finally realized that you like this sweet and very skilled young defender of ours as much as he liked you and maybe still likes. Your weird habit and astonishing ability to let things get really complicated would be truly annoying if it wasn't also as entertaining and funny as it actually is, and as things stand, I will have a lot of fun watching you courting Erik, and therefore will be inclined to help you, Marco,” he added dryly and Marco blushed again, because he knew that the striker had a point here.

“Thank you, Auba, I really appreciate your help,” he mumbled, staring out of the windscreen again and hoping that Auba's plan would really work out, because he had fallen head over heels in love with Erik, and he knew that his heart would break if Erik didn't love him any more, but this Swiss goalkeeper Roman Bürki instead.


	3. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auba told Marco that he has to invite his rival to an evening and lure him into treating Erik bad, so the defender will re-fall in love with himself again. But, inviting Roman, Jonas and Erik to this evening proves to be more difficult than it looked like at the beginning. Erik in the meantime finds out something about his new friend he didn't know before and Roman enjoys himself with making Erik blush with embarrassment over and over again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is so much fun to write and evil us have great pleasure with torturing Marco for the way he treated Erik during the last year. :-)
> 
> Hopefully you will have as much fun reading as we have writing, please, let us know! :-)
> 
> Dear funfan, we want to dedicate this chapter to you, because your wonderful idea will serve us with more wonderful and enjoyable awrkwardness that starts in this chapter... ;-)

„Does it really have to be my place?“ Marco pouted two days later. They were back from Asia and had only a few days left before they would depart to Switzerland - the home of his rival, Marco thought, feeling his temper rising. After a demanding training, Auba drove the midfielder back home and they had just slumped into his car.

„Do you want to invite yourself at Erik’s place or what?“ Auba replied, rolling his eyes at his teammate and friend. „Hell, Marco, did I already tell you that you are the densest person I have ever met? You need to be in control of the situation and that means that we will have to meet at your home!“ The Gabonese sounded so strictly that Marco didn’t dare to object.

„So what do I do next?“ he answered subdued, not forgetting the anger he had felt when he had been reminded of their new goalkeeper and his enormous jealousy. He needed Auba’s plan to work and he clutched at it like at the last straw.

„Jesus Christ, shall I write it down for you?“ Auba stepped at the gas pedal of his Lamborghini so vigorously that Marco was pressed into the passenger seat, not able to answer properly. „Listen, dork, after the training tomorrow morning you go over to Roman and invite him for the evening. Remember, you’ll have to ask him first, not Erik! But make sure that he will be able to hear you. Then, you’ll ask Jonas and at last you’ll talk to Erik, when he almost has lost the hope that you will invite him, as well!“

Marco nodded as good as he could, regarding the speed of the car. „Erik at last,“ he repeated, performing an involuntarily abrupt movement with his chest when the striker stopped at a traffic light. Drops of sweat appeared on his forehand and he wiped them away before they could blur his vision. He needed a clear, straight look at his aim, that much was for sure.

„Good,“ Auba replied satisfied. „And now, we’ll have to hatch a plan for the evening itself.“

The blond looked at his friend with big eyes, not knowing if he should be happy or scared of what was about to come next.

 

***

The training the next day was an absolute disaster. „Marco, Tuchel is going to suspend you if you won’t listen to his orders!“ Auba hissed while the blond stood on the pitch, totally clueless what he should do next. It was not the first exercise he had missed since the training had started and their new trainer shot him malicious gazes between the determined blows of his whistle.

Worse than that, Erik on the contrary hadn’t looked at him for just one second. The young defender seemed to have eyes for Roman only, burning a hole into the admittedly attractive body of the goalkeeper with his gaze. Marco felt like retching every time he had to watch it - which unfortunately seemed to be all of the time, because his eyes stayed on the even more attractive and sun-kissed body of the young defender as if someone had fixed them on it with some kind of permanent glue.

Soon and to his utter relief, their trainer blew his whistle again as a sign for the end of the training. Marco let out a relieved puff but then, he felt a hand on his shoulder, holding him back. „What’s up?“ Tuchel asked him, „you were somewhere else in your thoughts today.“ Marco was aware that it wasn’t a question but, a statement, and he stammered incoherent words as an apology, seeing Erik leaving the pitch in front of him, his arm flung casually around Roman’s waist and his head cocked towards him as they laughed about something Marco couldn't hear. For one short moment, the blond winger feared that he would lose his breakfast all over his trainer's shoes.

„Nothing, I’m still suffering from the jet-lag,“ the midfielder managed to say, trying to get rid of their trainer because hell, he was a man on a mission.

„The jet-lag,“ Tuchel drawled, obviously not convinced. „Well, for today I will believe you but, you better go to bed early tonight to catch enough sleep finally, understood?“

„Yes, sure,“ Marco hastened to answer, running after his teammates into the direction of the locker room. He arrived out of breath, searching frantically for Roman, Jonas and Erik, bumping into Auba during his efforts.

„Easy,“ the Gabonese chuckled, „they are still under the shower.“

„Together?!“ Marco asked horrified and without thinking.

„Sure,“ Auba replied dead-serious, „they even took Jonas with them.“

„Jonas.“ Marco stammered before he recognized the amused look on the face of his friend. „Dumbass,“ he added, sinking down at the bench in front of his locker, still sweating, but determined to catch the damn goalkeeper, Jonas and his crush.

„Roman!“ he exclaimed when the Swiss returned from the shower, a towel wrapped around his hips that didn’t hide much of him, Erik on his heels. Marco tried hard to ignore the young defender which wasn’t necessary however, because Erik obviously had stopped to perceive even his sole existence.

„Yes?“ the goalie replied, releasing the towel and using it to dry his hair, presenting Erik who still stood behind him his naked backside. Marco gulped down the bitter bile he could taste on his tongue as he saw Erik staring at the pale butt cheeks of their new goalie, licking his lips.

„Would you like to come over to my place this evening? Around seven? We can have a game party or so?“ he finally croaked out, sounding like a pupil who stammered his way through an exam he had forgotten to learn for. „Because I know how hard it is to be the newbie in a team“, he added, proving that he had not only forgotten to learn, but also to use his brain in general.

„Oh, thank you, Marco,“ Roman said. „I already have found some friends here in the team like Erik,“ he gifted the brunet with his sweetest smile that made Marco want to scream, „but, I gladly accept the invitation. Who will be there?“

„Auba, Marcel, a friend of mine,“ Marco replied quick like a shot, „and probably Jonas.“

„Yeah, I’ll be there,“ the named one stated, stepping out of the shower in the very next moment as if he had listened to the whole conversation.

An awkward tension hung in the air because now, Marco had to make the final step. _'Erik, at last,'_ he repeated in his mind what Auba had drummed into him. „And I would like to invite you, as well, Erik,“ the winger murmured. A surprised, shy smile flashed over the young defender’s features but, only for a short moment. Then, the brunet swallowed. „Yeah, sounds good, especially when Roman and Jonas will be there, too,“ he stated more or less indifferently, „When do I shall pick you up, Roman?“

Marco jumped to his feet as he murmured an excuse, not caring about his teammates standing in his way as he shoved them to the side to head for the toilets he hopefully would reach in time before making a complete fool of himself, the astonished looks of his three guests following him until he disappeared behind the door.

 

***

“Marco behaved strange this morning,” Erik stated as he picked Roman up from his flat. The Swiss only grinned at him.

“That's because our plan works, Durmi. He's sooo jealous, it couldn't be any better. He was green all over his face!”

Erik frowned. “Durmi?!” he asked, raising a disbelieving eyebrow at his new friend. Roman wriggled his own. “Of course, Bürki and Durmi, this sounds perfect, doesn't it?”

“Hm,” was the not very informative answer as Erik focused on the traffic. “He most likely had eaten something that didn't agree with his stomach,” he then added to defend Marco who had acted really weird this morning.

The goalkeeper only snorted unimpressed. “Bullshit. He was sick because of his jealousy. Serves him right after the way he treated you! Jonas has told me how oftentimes you were down because he was so rude to you. A little puking as a 'reward' won't harm him. It might help him to clear not only his guts but also his mind.”

“If you say so...” The young defender didn't sound convinced.

“Yes, I do. You're handsome, very, very nice and more than worthy to be treated like the precious little treasure you are,” Roman stated and Erik blushed furiously by this praise, hitting the break by accident. His car jumped forward and came to an abrupt halt afterwards.

“Ouch! Where did you learn driving, Erik?” Roman complained, rubbing his chest where the seatbelt had cut in his skin. “You actually have a driving license, haven't you?” he added mistrustfully, eyeing him like a strict teacher would look at his new pupil during the first driving lesson.

Erik's cheeks were burning now and he wasn't sure whether he should be amused or angry. “Yes, I have one and I know how to drive. But, it would be helpful if you didn't say such things while I do.”

He started the engine again, glad that this incident had happened in a small side road without any traffic at this hour. He narrowed his eyes, shooting his friend a suspicious sidelong glance. “You're not falling for me, Roman, do you?”

Roman shook his head. “For you? No, don't worry, Erik. I really like you, but it's absolutely platonic,” he assured him, but the defender had read or better 'listened' between the lines. “So if it isn't me you're falling for, let me make a guess, then,” he said, not trying to hide his grin. “It's Hofi then, you're falling for, right?”

This time, it was Roman's turn to blush. “He is nice,” he mumbled, staring out of the side window as if he expected Santa Claus to show up before it the very next second. Or, maybe Jonas, because Erik was about to enter the street where the youngest one of the three of them lived.

“Nice,” Erik drawled, glad to have the upper hand at least for once. “You mean he is handsome, as well, truly a catch for the eye, a skilled footballer, plans-maker and also a wonderful friend. Not to mention his worked-out body, of course...”

“Erik!!” Roman's hand flung up to Erik's mouth, pressing against it to silence the younger one's amused chuckle.

“What? Do you think that you are the only one being allowed to have some fun?” he asked reproachfully, his voice muffled by the warm palm of the Swiss. “Bürki! Let go of my mouth or I will have to bite you, now!”

Roman removed his hand, scowling at the brunet. “Don't you dare saying one single word to him, Durmi! Or I will tell Marco everything you told me about the wet dream you had about him!”

Erik hit the break again, staring in horror at the other brunet. “Roman! I never told you about any wet dream I might have had about Marco!” he almost squeaked. “You will do no such thing!” He could feel himself paling as he remembered the last dream he had had, including a very naked and very aroused Marco lying moaning and panting underneath him, and two crimson-red spots formed on his snow-white cheeks by the vivid memory that included his waking up in wet briefs after said dream.

Roman had watched him closely and his eyes began to sparkle. “Ah Durmi, that's priceless! Don't tell me that you have indeed wet dreams about our lovely Marco Reus!” he shouted and Erik flinched, looking around if someone passing their car parking before Jonas' flat now had heard them.

“Please, Roman, I won't tell Jonas that you have a crush on him, but please, don't tell Marco anything about me dreaming about him!” he pleaded desperately.

Roman became serious when he noticed that his friend felt truly scared. He patted the younger one's shoulder, smiling at him. “Of course, I won't do that. But, you have to promise me to keep your mouth shut, as well!”

Erik returned the smile a little bit shakily, but also relieved. “We have a deal, Bürki. Apart from that, I am supposed to make goo-goo-eyes at you tonight, so it wouldn't be good, if Jonas would start to make goo-goo-eyes at you tonight, as well. And don't worry, I think he likes you, too.”

Roman didn't look convinced, and Erik knew better than to push the issue right now. There would be time enough to play cupid for his two friends after making Marco realize that he was the right one for him and he was determined to see to Jonas and Roman becoming a couple when this had happened, as well.

“Shall we pick up, Jonas, then?” he only asked. “I don't want to let Marco wait.”

Roman looked at him with a blank expression for one moment, before an almost evil grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. “Durmi, that's perfect! We will let him wait for a little bit, and I have the perfect idea to make our sweet blondie puke with jealously again!”


	4. It's Not Always As It Seems To Be...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco invited Erik, Roman and Jonas over for a nice evening. But, things don't go the way he hoped they would go and Erik and Roman seem to be closer than ever before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we know, it's shortly before Christmas and not summer any longer, but we hope that you'll enjoy this chapter, nonetheless. We had evil fun writing it. :-) Poor Marco will have to suffer for a while longer and especially in this chapter.  
> Dear readers, please don't hesitate to share your opinion with us, your feedback is more than appreciated!

“They are too late, they won't come!” Marco whined, close to tears. The hem of his T-shirt was hopelessly crumpled because he had creased it between his sweaty hands for at least the last ten minutes. Auba and Marcel sitting on his huge couch must have a bad ache in their necks at this point from watching him pacing up and down in his living room like a hungry tiger in his cage, their heads turning from the left side to the right as their eyes followed him crossing his room for the hundredth time.

“Go upstairs, use deo and dress with a new shirt. You start to smell, Reus. They will show up, don't worry. I don't think that they can resist your invitation,” Marcel stated in a deadpan voice, grinning at his best friend when Marco glared at him with an offended expression on his face. “I showered only one hour ago!” he defended himself.

Auba sniffed the air. “Marcel's right. You smell, Marco. Do as he told you, we will be capable of opening the door when they show up. It's normal for young men to be late.”

Marco hung his head. “Not for Erik. He was always punctual so far,” he mumbled, pulling a snort from his two friends. “Yeah, before you treated him like shit. Go. Upstairs!”

Marco obeyed after one last hurt look at his grinning friends obviously enjoying his discomfort, heading upstairs and carelessly throwing his shirt onto the floor before his bed. He rushed into the bathroom, wetting a cloth to wash his armpits for the third time since he had showered, pulling a face when he smelled himself. “Damn it, I hate it when Marcel is right!” he muttered, spraying deo on his tortured skin and exiting the bath to search for a new shirt.

After two minutes, his old shirt was in good company already, surrounded by ten shirts that had suffered from the same fate as the one he had been dressed with only a couple of minutes ago as the blond had thrown them on the floor with desperate sighs.  
Marco grabbed blindly for a green one he hadn't worn for a rather long time when he heard the doorbell ring, not wanting to leave Auba and Marcel alone with Erik and Roman. He got up from his bent position too fast, hitting his head at the edge of his wardrobe with a loud curse. Rubbing his hurting scalp where he could feel a bump building, he pulled his shirt over his head while he headed downstairs again, stumbling and almost making the last steps down on his backside like a child sledding down a hill on a plastic bag.

“Shit, damn it!!” he yelled, paling when three pairs of eyes stared up at him with a disbelieving expression, the newcomers taking in the sight of the neon-green shirt that once must have fitted him very well - probably when he had still attended school – and which now was definitely too small for at least two sizes, the hem crawling upwards and revealing his pale abs every time he raised his arms. His hair was totally ruffled from him rubbing his bump and pulling his shirt over his head, and the neon-green color of his shirt bit in the eyes of the watcher, giving his still rather pale skin a sickly greenish shimmer.

Marco looked down at himself when he noticed the partly amused, partly horrified and partly fascinated stares of his three teammates, suppressing a third curse only with effort.

“Uhm, Marco, we can leave again if you're not ready for visitors,” Bürki finally broke the heavy silence while Auba tried to talk to him silently with only using his eyes, rolling them and blinking as if he had a tic. Marco had no clue what his friend wanted to tell him with his performance, and he also couldn't deal with that at the moment, his own eyes glued to Erik's figure, dressed in a very tight sleeveless shirt in a wonderful rich blue, accentuating his tanned skin and his perfectly toned arms very nicely. The brunet's appearance was completed by a tight denim shorts in a lighter blue and Marco could only think that Erik looked delicious in his clothes.

His mouth watered when he now looked down at the pair of the most wonderful legs he had ever seen, the feet belonging to those sexy legs stuffed into light-gray sneakers without socks.

“Shall we leave again?” Bürki's slightly impatient voice broke in on his admiration and Marco blinked, shaking his head to clear his suddenly dazed mind. “Oh, no, please come in, we were already waiting for you.”

Roman, Jonas and Erik exchanged a quick glance before stepping into the house after Auba had moved to the side.

It was only then when Marco noticed something else: Erik and Roman looked pretty flushed, their cheeks still rosy from whatever they had done before ringing his bell, their eyes sparkling as if they had experienced a rush of hormones only recently, and their lips looking pretty red and slightly bruised – just the way lips looked after a thorough kissing session.

Marco's face turned as green as his shirt was and he was glad that he hadn't eaten anything since the training because if he had, he would have puked all over Erik's neat sneakers right here and now.

 

***

 

_Half an hour earlier, somewhere near Jonas' flat on an empty meadow:_

_“Yeah, that's great, one more round, please! But, not too fast, you have to look flushed but without really starting to sweat!” Jonas ordered his two friends with a chuckle and Roman and Erik grinned, obeying their strict trainer's order and jogging their rounds over the meadow side by side in a slow pace._

_“It's good that it hasn't rained for a rather long time, my sneakers would become green from the grass otherwise, and Auba or Marcel would maybe realize then what we actually did. They are much cleverer than Marco when it comes to such things,” Erik snickered as he turned around to jog in the other direction again._

_Roman punched him playfully in the side. “Marco must be dense when he looks at your shoes, Durmi. Your face is much prettier and I have to admit that the rest of you isn't so bad to look at, either. He won't be able to look anywhere else than at your sweet mouth.”_

_Erik scowled at the goalkeeper. “I told you to stop that, Bürki. I will reveal your secret to Hofi if you don't stop teasing me.”_

_Roman shot him a hurt look. “What? I'm only practicing for the great show. We are supposed to make goo-goo-eyes at each other and insulting me won't help you with me making goo-goo-eyes at you. So you'd better tell me what a nice catch for the eye I am, maybe, I will start to believe you then and hope that Jonas will notice my value one day, as well.”_

_Erik's grin turned into a fond and honest smile. “He already does, Bürki, believe me. You can focus on that after you helped me making Marco realize that I am the right one for him!”_

_“Marco might be a dork and pretty dense sometimes, Durmi, but he is not that dense. I have the strong suspicion that he has already figured out that he wants you. But, keeping him on suspense for a while longer won't harm him and only remind him of the fact that other mothers have nice sons, as well, and that he should never take your affection for granted again,” Roman replied, slowing down and walking over to Jonas when the younger one waved at them._

_Erik followed him, stopping before their teammate._

_Jonas considered them with his hands put on his hips, nodding contentedly. “Ah yes, that's perfect, you're looking nicely flushed, just as if you had made out in the car. Now, you only have to rub your lips with your thumbs and it will be perfect.”_

_“Huh, excuse me?” Erik asked with a raised brow. “Why do we have to rub our lips?”_

_Jonas rolled his eyes with a heartfelt sigh and a shake of his head. “It has to look as if you had made out in the car. This would include kissing, wouldn't it?” he paused, pursing his lips and looking forth and back between Roman and him with a strange expression on his face._

_“You could also actually kiss, of course, to arouse this impression. Kissing would make your lips look swollen and red, too.” His voice sounded a little bit hoarse and strained, just as if he didn't like the thought of Erik and Roman kissing each other._

_Roman and Erik stepped away from each other at the same time, exchanging a horrified glance. “Uhm, no, thanks. I'll prefer the rubbing.” Erik said with a shudder, vigorously rubbing over his lips with his thumb, his face pulled into a grimace as if he had smelled something rotten and foul._

_Roman pouted. “I'm not that bad at kissing, you know, Durmi? You don't have to look as if you had found a bug in your food!” he complained with a sidelong glance at Jonas._

_Erik grinned at him, apologetically, still treating his mouth with his thumb the way Jonas had suggested with a grim look in his eyes. “I believe you, Bürki, but you should show those skills to someone else but me. Marco's kisses are the only ones I long for. Plus, I am not the one you really want to kiss, either.”_

_It wasn't lost at him that Jonas relaxed visibly by his words and after one more look, Roman sighed and started to rub his lips, as well. “Kissing would have been a nicer way,” he tried, nonetheless, but Erik silenced him with a strict glare._

_“Not for me, Bürki, sorry, but not for me.”_

 

***

 

„So what do we do now?“ Auba broke the silence, „should we play Fifa?“ Marco apparently was occupied in his mind, his forehead wrinkled as if he desperately wanted to get his head around something. Together with his green shirt, he looked totally lost, and Auba understood that he had to take matters in his own hands.

„Marco, Erik, do you want to form a team together?“ the Gabonese suggested, „then Jonas can play with Roman and I can be the referee.“

„Eh, I wanted to play with…“, Erik started to speak but, the striker cut him short.

„Okay, then build your teams.“ Auba had already guided them to the television, switching the console on. „I think you should take your places on the sofa according to your teams.“

Erik hesitantly slumped down, Roman sitting right next to him, with Jonas on his other side.

Marco however still stood around like an advertising pillar. „Marco!“ Auba said sharply, giving his friend a punch. „Won’t you join Erik to set up your team?!“

„Huh?“ the blond asked, only then coming back to his senses. „Yes, sure.“ He sat down next to Erik and all four - Marco, Erik, Roman, Jonas - stared at Auba for what was about to come now, looking like students waiting to bel told of by their teacher for not having done their maths homeworks.

„Your. Teams.“ the Gabonese replied, slowly as if he was actually a teacher talking to kids - or probably four hens that were sitting on a perch right in front of him. „My God, are you lame or dense or both?“

Finally, Roman came back to life. He nudged Erik in the side and looked him deep into his eyes. „You won’t stand a chance against us, b…. buddy,“ he almost purred, just as if he could have barely avoided to utter the nickname ‚babe‘.

„Marco, which striker do you want to have?“ Auba ran out of patience. This was going terribly wrong and Marco behaved like an idiot, ruining the whole party.

„You?“ the blond stammered, out of concept.

„Then ask Erik if he wants to buy me, as well!“ Auba was shortly before slapping Marco, his ridiculous green shirt giving a great target. Marcel sitting at the other end of the couch, watching the scene with big eyes and silently snickering like a bleating goat didn't help matters, either, only making him feel more impatient and desperate.

„Erik?“ the midfielder questioned, not daring to look at his game partner.

„It doesn’t matter as long as we buy Roman for the goal!“ Erik answered with a wistful sigh, increasing the greenish shimmer of Marco's pale and sweaty face with his statement. Roman let out a happy sound, laying his arm around Erik’s shoulders.

Marco’s eyes seemed to pop out of his head and once again, Auba had to fill in for him. „The left winger!“ he urged, balling his fists.

„Me?“ the blond asked, finally gazing at Erik. The blond was a picture of misery, and Auba knew that their younger teammate could devastate him with only one word.

And Erik uttered it. „No,“ the defender said mercilessly, „I prefer Jonas.“ His friend gave him high five before Erik chose the rest of the team, Marco not saying a single word to his choices anymore. Eventually, Jonas and Roman had built their starting eleven, as well, and they began to play.

„Marco, what are you doing?“ Auba asked bewildered after some moments when the blond had made a clumsy move with one of their players, knocking ‚Erik‘ down - the ‚Erik‘ Roman and Jonas had bought for their team. The Erik on the screen kept laying on the ground, apparently severely injured. „Shit, Marco, you fouled Erik!“ the Gabonese exclaimed, burying his face in his hands.

The blond stared at the real Erik in shock. „Sorry,“ he stuttered, „I didn’t mean to…“

Erik however ignored him, turning his head to Roman. „Does it hurt?“ the Swiss wanted to know, „I guess he injured your knee?“ And then, the goalie laid his hand upon Erik’s knee, stroking it tenderly, his fingers slowly crawling upwards.

The whole scene was so absurd that even Auba didn’t know what he should say or do anymore. Just a second later, Marco jumped up and rushed out of the room, his hand pressed firmly upon his mouth, a neon-green lightning who was disappeared within the blink of an eye.

The Gabonese stared after him with a dropped jaw, frozen in place, and only the loud bang of the restroom's door made him move again as he flinched like the others, his mouth snapping shut to its own will with a dull 'plopp'.


End file.
